Happy BirthdayAgain!
by ThisHendersonChick14
Summary: Just another birthday gift to the awesome Corey! Enjoy Sweetie Pie!


**Yeah yeah yeah. I know. I can't even update my own stories and here I am putting up a oneshot. But understand. This oneshot isn't just for anybody. It's for this special guy, and we haven't talked in months. I mean like for at least 5 months. I never forget a birthday, Corey, though I know yours is the 20****th****, I decided to write it a couple days earlier when I have the time. I hope you still like Carlos :P Think of this as a second part to the first birthday oneshot I gave you :) Hopefully you still remember me, but even if you don't enjoy this oneshot anyway :) My writing has gotten a tiny bit better.**

**NO POV:**

"So, how does Carlos plan on topping last year's birthday?" Corey and Shay sat at their usual booth by the big window of the café, the same café where they first met Logan and Carlos, their boyfriends. Meeting up for a hot cup of coffee was something the friends did weekly. It was a time for them to complain about anything they wanted to each other.

"Um. Can we please not talk about him right now?" That was surprising for the golden eyed girl to hear. Ever since the two boys started dating, Corey has done nothing but talk about the sweet Latino. And last year's birthday present did nothing but "Add sugar to the already sweet cupcake that Carlos is".

"Whoa. Where did that bitter response come from? I'd expect you to be a little more excited for your birthday, which is in, like, three days by the way."

"I know when my damn birthday is, Shay. I just don't think Carlos knows."

"What are you talking about? Do you realize what you're saying? You think Carlos Pena, the same guy you've been dating for almost _three years_ now, the same guy who also gave you an adorable scavenger hunt for that promise ring that's sitting on your finger, forgot your birthday. That just sounds ridiculous. You and me both know Carlos doesn't forget a birthday, especially yours!"

"I thought the same thing to! But he's been acting weird lately! Like a couple weeks before my birthday he'd ask me what I wanted, where I wanted to go. He's done none of that these past few weeks. On top of that, he's been coming home late, getting snappy. I don't know what's going on with him, Shay. I'm worried." The short girl moved from her seat on the other side of the booth and next to Corey. She threw her arm around him and let him lie on her shoulder.

"Don't even think about it, Corey. Carlos is not the kind of guy to cheat. He loves you too much for that. Listen, you go and head home for some rest. I'll call your job and tell them you got sick, alright? Logan was supposed to meet me here after you left anyway. When he gets here, I'll ask him about Carlos, okay?" He shook his head.

"No, Shay. I can't let you do that. I don't want you and Logan involved."

"Well, too damn bad. I'm your friend and I'm doing what I think is best for you." She stood up from the booth and pulled Corey with her. "Now get your butt out of here and into bed. I'll come over and check up on you later."

Before he could have time to protest, she pushed him near the entrance of the café and almost out of the door before Corey stopped himself. He turned around and swallowed his friend in a big hug.

"Thanks, Shay. I'm glad you're here for me."

"Anytime, Sweetie Pie. Anytime."

**{Time skip to three days later: Corey's Birthday}**

Corey sat on the couch of his and Carlos' house that they've been sharing for almost two years. The TV was on, but Corey's attention was split between the front door and the clock above the TV. His phone was sitting in his head. His grip on the phone was tight as he was hoping for a text message, a phone call, an e-mail. _Something_. Anything that shows his boyfriend is still alive and well, so he can kill him when he gets home for being so late for the past couple of weeks.

But Carlos' lateness isn't the only problem between the couple and Corey knows it.

Along with being late, the Latino's been moody, rude, and short-tempered, which is totally unlike him. One thing could set him off like a rocket. It's been getting on Corey's last nerve, but he doesn't know-

Corey's attention snapped from the clock to the door, where he could've sworn he heard keys jiggling. After two minutes of hearing those keys and Spanish profanities, he was pretty sure it wasn't a burglar. It was just his boyfriend, who was about to hear Corey's wrath whether he wanted to or not.

He opened the door and nearly got crumpled on by Carlos, who was basically too hangover to stand up straight. Corey could practically _taste _the alcohol in the air.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Carlos?" The Latino stood up, standing a couple inches taller than his English boyfriend.

"I don't wanna talk about it, Corey. I just wanna go to sleep. Is that too much to ask?"

"Yeah it is! Considering that you were out the _whole night_! You could've at least called me, so I knew you were okay!"

"Well, I didn't okay?! Get over it!" Carlos kicked his shoes off and headed to the fridge. Corey, in all his rage, slammed the front door, and threw Carlos' sneakers at his back, satisfied with hearing the man's groan of pain.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Are you crazy?!"

"I'm not crazy, Carlos! I'm upset! What's been going on with you for the past couple of weeks?! You've been acting like we're not even together!"

"Well, I'm sorry I have more important things on my mind! You know what? I don't have time for this." He grabbed his shoes and pulled them back on. In all honesty, it was smart for him to leave. Right now, Corey was just upset. Carlos knew if he stayed any longer, things would be way worse than they are now.

"Where are you going? See? This is what I mean! You'd never walk out on me! Did even remember that today's my birthday?!" He screamed at the Latino while he was putting on his jacket and heading towards the door.

"Have a happy fucking birthday!" Carlos screamed back as he walked out of the door.

**{Later that day}**

"He said that?!" Logan asked as he placed a cup of tea in front of Corey. The boy was so upset after Carlos left that he stood in that same spot for half an hour before going over to Shay and Logan's.

"I can't believe that jerk!" Shay screamed. Corey turned to her with tears in his eyes.

"You can't believe it? I've been dating the guy for almost three years and I never knew he could be that cruel."

"I swear to you, Corey, when I talked to him, he said everything was fine." Corey shook his head.

"Don't worry about it, Logan. It's not your fault."

"It's Carlos' fault. And he's gonna pay for what he did. I don't know how to tell you this, Corey, but I uh… I followed Carlos one night and saw him go to this huge mansion and this lady answered the door. I don't know what exactly they were doing, but he didn't leave until it was really late." Shay said. Corey looked at her with disbelief and shock. He couldn't believe it. He _wouldn't _believe it!

"No. Shay, he wouldn't do it. He may have been rude and disrespectful, but he wouldn't cheat on me!"

"Yeah, babe, I agree with Corey. Carlos isn't like that."

"I never said he did!" She quickly explained herself. "But if you saw the way they greeted each other; long hugs, kisses on cheeks. I'm pretty sure Carlos doesn't do that with every stranger he meets." The hurt boy shook his head, unable to take in the information.

"I still don't believe it."

"Then come with me tonight. Both of you. I think he goes every Friday. We can catch him in the act." Just as Corey was about to decline, Logan agreed.

"I think we should do it. C'mon, Corey. It would be the best way to know what the hell Carlos has been doing behind your back."

"I don't know about this. I'm not much of a spy."

"Well, tonight you're gonna be. Whether you like it or not."

**{Later that night}**

"I still can't believe you talked me into this! And why did I have to wear these tight jeans?! I can barely move!" Corey scolded Shay as they walked around the side of the white mansion they saw Carlos enter half an hour ago.

"Because if Carlos is doing what we think he is, he'll see how great your ass is in those jeans and curse himself out for doing what he did to you." He sighed at her answer, but kept following her.

"Then we are you wearing a dress and heels?" He looked her up and down, examining her tight black dress, heels, and leather jacket.

"I never had a chance to wear it and I could use my heels to stick up his ass if we find out he's doing what we think he's doing! Besides, I think it makes a hot sexy spy outfit!" She did a quick spin before continuing to walk to the back entrance of the house. Before Corey could say anything, she picked the lock of the back door and they were inside the house.

"I thought you stopped picking locks."

"You never lose an old trick, Sweetie Pie. Now come on! I think I heard noise coming from this way!" There were lights on in the kitchen, dining, and living room, but other than that, the huge house was pitch dark. Shay dragged him along to what looked like the stairs to a basement. Corey could hear some movements behind the door, but he didn't want to find out what was there.

"Stop, Shay. I don't wanna do this!" He whispered. She rolled her eyes and pulled him along anyway. She stopped in front of the door.

"Open it, Corey." As much as heart didn't want to, he listened to his mind. He grabbed the handle to the door and twisted it slowly. He opened the door to a pitch black room. He lifted his eyebrow in confusion and turned to his friend who was smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"There's no one-."

"SURPRISE!"

To say Corey was surprised was an understatement. The loud scream and dirty language he let loose showed his shock. There, standing in front of him, was his friends and family. But most importantly, standing in front of everyone, was Carlos. Holding a jewelry box small enough to fit a ring.

"You didn't actually think I forgot your birthday, did you?" He smiled as he saw the blush appear over Corey's cheeks. The Latino came up to his boyfriend and placed a kiss on Corey's cheek.

"What is all this, Carlos? I thought you were mad at me a-and you w-walked out-,"

"That was a part of the plan, Corey." Carlos explained. "I've had this planned for weeks. I'm sorry for being so rude and always coming home so late, but if I was around you, I would've ruined the surprised and not being around you and planning this party made me crazy. I probably would've gone insane if it wasn't for Shay helping me with this." Corey turned back to see Shay cuddling into Logan's side.

"It was nothing. As soon as he told me what he wanted to give you, I had to help him out. Carlos, maybe you should give him his present now. Everyone's waiting on you to get this party started." Carlos nodded his head and pulled Corey to the middle of the room. Carlos got down on one knee in front of the birthday boy.

"Corey, the past three years have been the best of my life and I owe it all to you. You make my life worth living and I couldn't have asked for someone as great as you. You put up with my craziness every day and I love you for it. When I met you, I knew you were the one. Even Shay's interrogations to me didn't turn me away. You're everything to me and I can't picture a day without you. I'm so sorry for being so rude to you these past couple of weeks. I promise you it will never happen again. You can even get back at me if you want! Just know that I love you so much. So, will you marry me?" Carlos wasn't even able to open the box before Corey pulled him up and kissed him so hard they almost fell over. On habit, Carlos wrapped his arms around his waist and squeezed his fiancé tight.

"Yes. Yes. Yes. HELL YES!" The crowd erupted in cheers and 'congratulations' was being cheered and shouted from all over the room. Carlos put him down and pulled out the ring: a silver band with a line of diamonds in the center. He put it on Corey's finger and kissed him again as the music started playing.

"So does that mean you forgive me?"

"Of course I do, you idiot! Just don't do it again! You scared the hell out of me!" Carlos just chuckled and kissed Corey on his nose.

"I promise. I'm so glad you said yes."

"I wouldn't have said anything else."

**AH! HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY, COREY!**


End file.
